icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2012-13 MJHL Season
This is the 2012-13 Manitoba Junior Hockey League Season, the League's ninety sixth season. =League Notes= Winnipeg Saints are sold, relocate to Virden and renamed Virden Oil Capitals. Steinbach Pistons became community owned. League schedules Showcase Weekend for October 4th to 6th in Winnipeg at the MTS IcePlex. Dauphin selected to host the 2014 Crescent Point Energy Western Canada Cup. CJHL introduced a new suite of national awards: Most Valuable Player, Top Forward, Top Defenseman, Top Goaltender, Top Rookie, Coach of the Year, Top NHL Prospect, plus 3 Stars of the Month. =Regular Season= =Playoffs= =Western Canada Championship Tournament= ::Western Canada Cup Championship Steinbach failed to qualify for playoffs see 2013 Western Canada Cup =CJHL World Junior A Challenge= see 2012 World Junior A Challenge =CJHL Prospects Game= see 2012 CJHL Prospects Series =World U-17 Hockey Challenge= see 2013 World U-17 Hockey Challenge =In Season Awards= =League Leaders= =Scoring Leaders= =Awards= =CJHL Awards= =Scholarships= =All-Star Teams= First All-Star Team Connor Cleverley • Guillaume Naud • Parker Thomas Winnipeg Blues • Dauphin Kings • Selkirk Steelers Tanner Butler • Kyle Rous Dauphin Kings • Steinbach Pistons Adam Iwan Portage Terriers Second All-Star Team Jon Gaudet • Kajon McKay • Jory Mullin Dauphin Kings • Portage Terriers • Winkler Flyers Nathan Bruyere • Josh Elmes OCN Blizzard • OCN Blizzard Jeremy Pominville Dauphin Kings Rookie All-Star Team Drake Bodie • Tristan Keck • Drake Lindsay Wayway Wolverines • Winkler Flyers • Neepawa Natives Justin Baudry • Garrett Johnston Steinbach Pistons • Swan Valley Stampeders Brian Archibald Dauphin Kings in the News June *Darren Helm agreed to a 4 year, 8.5 million dollar contract with the Detroit Red Wings. *Travis Brown selected by the Chicago Blackhawks in the fifth round of the NHL Entry Draft. July *Ryan Garbutt signed a two year contract extension with the Dallas Stars. *Jordin Tootoo signed a three year, 5.7 million dollar contract with the Detroit Red Wings. *Ron Hextall returned to the Philadelphia Flyers, being named Assistant General Manager. October *Brandon Wheat Kings hire David Anning as Assistant Coach. *Shane Luke selected Hockey East Weekly Top Performer (10/29). November *Shaquille Merasty twice named MCHA Freshman of the Week on Nov. 5 and Nov. 27. December *Tyler Gaudry named ECAC East Rookie of the Week (12/10). January *New Jersey Devils re-signed Travis Zajac to a eight year, $46 million contract. *Tyler Noseworthy played in FHL All-Star Game. *Shaquille Merasty named MCHA Player of the Week (1/28). February *Shane Luke selected Hockey East Weekly Top Performer (2/11). *Sean Collins made his NHL debut on February 18 with the Columbus Blue Jackets. *Mike Collins named to ECAC West All-Rookie Team. *Jason Kasdorf voted the ECAC Hockey Goaltender of the Month and Rookie of the Month. *Jason Kasdorf named HCA National Div 1 Rookie of the Month for February. *Lane Werbowski named to OUA East Division All-Rookie Team. *Caleb Suderman named to MIAC All-Conference Team and Steve Sorensen to All-Rookie Team. *Blair Macaulay selected CWUAA MVP. March *Shaquille Merasty, Shelby Gray, and the Adrian Bulldogs won the NCHA Championship. *Joel Edmundson signed a three year entry level contract with the St. Louis Blues. *Shaquille Merasty named to NCHA All-Freshman Team and All-Conference Team. *Canadian Interuniversity Sport named Blair Macaulay to First All-Star Team, Andrew Clark to Second All-Star Team, and Lane Werbowski to All-Rookie Team. *Matthew Krahn named SPHL Player of the Week (3/12). *Shane Luke selected Hockey East Weekly Top Performer (3/18). *Eric Delong named Atlantic Hockey Association Sportsmanship Award winner and to Third All-Star Team. *Shaquille Merasty selected USCHO Division III Rookie of the Year. *Tyler Noseworthy and the Danbury Whalers won the FHL Championship. *Dallas Drysdale and Minot State Beavers won the ACHA Division I National Championship. *Jason Kasdorf named ECAC Hockey Rookie of the Year, Second All-Star Team, and All-Rookie Team. *Shaquille Merasty named to NCAA Division III West Second All-American Team. NHL *Sean Collins *Ryan Garbutt *Travis Hamonic *Darren Helm *Jordin Tootoo *Travis Zajac *Ron Hextall *Myles Fee Professional Players *Anthony Collins *Alex Kampen *Matthew Krahn *Dale Warkentin University & College Players *Dmitry Adams *David Aime *Kelly Andrew *Mathew Backhouse *Carl Bombardier *Calvin Cairns *Joe Caligiuri *Blake Chartier *Bryn Chyzyk *Mike Collins *Shawn Crawford *Kirk Croswell *Josh Daley *Chris De La Lande *Dylan Dock *Mike Dopko *Dallas Drysdale *Josh Dufresne *Jack Emmer *Tripp Emmer *Derek Fontaine *Tom Frasz *Brock Friesen *Tyler Gaudry *Derek Gingera *Colton Graf *Evan Gravenor *Keith Grondin *Luke Hannas *Shane Harrington *Adam Harris *Jordan Hebert *Dylan Heide *Troy Hunter *Matthew Hutchinson *Kyle Johnson *Danil Kalashnikov *Jason Kasdorf *Dylan Kelly *Cody Kostecki *Brenden Kotyk *Jordan Lane *Shane Luke *Jared Maetche *Matt McAleenan *Joey McEwan *Shaquille Merasty *Eric Mestery *Tyler Moore *Christian Mueller *Stephane Pattyn *Yvan Pattyn *Leo Podolsky *Sam Prpich *Justin Remillard *Joel Ridgeway *Adam Robson *Josh Schappert *Craig Scott *Steven Shamanski *Casey Skolnik *Paul Sohor *Matt Spafford *Adam Stoykewych *Caleb Suderman *Ward Szucki *Dylan Towns *Jacob Verheyden *Jean-Bernard Voyer *Wendell Vye *Tanner Waldvogel *Jordan Washburn *Lane Werbowski *Andrew Wiebe *Brett Willows Category:Manitoba Junior Hockey League seasons